Home Is Where The Blood Is
by PoloPony15
Summary: Faith an old family friend is found recently turned outside the Cullen home by the volturi,but why? Edward and Bella hate her Renesme and everyone else love her, along with a demon who's just moved into town, making the werewolves more unsettled than ever
1. Flutter

Chapter 1

The wind hit my stone cold face, the rain pounded against my body. The burning was over. I looked around me, I was in a forest, the shadows casted by the moon let me know it was roughly 2:30 am. I choked. My throat was burningly dry. I tried to think past it, I jumped to my feet and felt my claves tighten, ready to spring into action. I could hear a heartbeat, fluttering; I thought they'd be slower. I knew what I had to do. My body tightened ready for the hunt.

"NO FAITH!" The roar shocked me and arms tackled me. How did it know my name? I managed to spin and kick my attacker off of me, but as I did another pair of arms grabbed me. And I felt my legs be kicked from beneath me; I could smell 5 vampires. I was pinned to the ground, a face focused itself, pale, dark hair, and I recognized him. I recognized Emmett.

"Emmett" I croaked. I looked around, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle. I panicked, and tried to push him off of me Jasper came to his aid however. I screamed and squirmed.

"Faith, stop." He whispered. "Rosalie, get the blood". That's when I smelt it, she threw it at Emmet, I grabbed it from him and drank, my throat calmed.

"Is there more?" Jasper asked Rosalie.

"Was it not enough?"

"Rosalie, she's a new born, that was deer's blood, is that honestly all you thought would suffice". He was right my throat began to ache again. I looked at Emmett for help.

"It's okay she's remembered us, her thoughts seem controlled, how's she feeling?" Edward kept his distance. I looked round Emmett to glance at him, he hadn't changed none of them had.

"Scared" replied Jasper, still holding an intense gaze. I felt a calm wash over me; I knew it was Jasper's gift.

"Let's take her home". Carlisle put a hand onto Emmett's shoulder.

"What about Renesme?" Edward stepped in.

"Edward, we've known Faith since she was a child, if you worry for Renseme's safety, take her and Bella to your cottage." Carlisle said with his usual calm and resolved voice.

"We can't leave her." Alice said, giving Edward a death stare.

"That wasn't what I was suggesting. "He retorted. The burn in my throat began to strengthen once again.

"Sure, sounded like it" Emmet muttered

"Quick, we need to take her soon. Edward, go and get Bella and Renesme." Jasper ordered "Alice, Rosalie, find a deer or two, we're going to need more blood." He looked at Emmett and nodded. Edward had already left.

"Come here Hun" Emmett said to me as he lifted me up and alongside Jasper ran deep into the woods.

We reached a house and the burn had once again become torturous. I squirmed in Emmett's arms he gripped me tightly; Jasper was using his best efforts to calm me. Emmet banged open the door, Esme whooshed past, and ran to me but Carlisle must have warned her that the blood in the forest hadn't quenched my unbearable thirst, as once he reached her she quickly stepped away from me. I was beating at Emmett's chest, my long black hair in disarray. "Emmett, place her on the coach, you're making her more uncontrollable by restraining her". I felt the softness of the coach but I was seeing was red. I could still hear the light fluttering of a heartbeat.

"She's fixated on Renesme's heartbeat." Edward said with a slight snarl.

"Can you blame her? Where're fucking Alice and Rosalie?" Emmett shouted angrily.

"Is Jake with Renesme?" Carlisle asked ignoring my screeching, I jumped up I wasn't going to let anything stop me from getting what I wanted. I fantasized about hearing that flutter soften until I'd drained it. I ran to the door about to yank it open.

"NO!" Edward grabbed me and swung me across the room, I managed to stop myself from slamming against the wall. I hissed, and a growl rumbled from within my chest. So this is what it felt like to be a vampire. I always used to look up to the Cullens they seemed so controlled and dripped finesse, but now I realized that was just years of restraint, restraint I didn't have, restraint I didn't want. I leaped again, this time Jasper got me. The door slammed open a breeze swept across the room, along with the smell of blood.

"We're here!" Alice sang. Rosalie followed with two mountain lions in her arms.

"This enough?" She sneered at Jasper. I leaped at her and grabbed the lion on her right. It was unconscious. I bit into its neck, and felt the warmth once again satisfy my throat. It was so much more fulfilling than the blood I had before. I drained it clean then found the next lying next to me, and was quick to start draining that one.

"She's like you Edward, prefers carnivores" Jasper chuckled.

"Always liked a girl with a good appetite" I heard Emmet joke back. I finished the second lion. I felt very full and felt the liquid lay heavy in my stomach.

"Feeling better?" Carlisle said as he stroked my hair.

"I'm…" I couldn't get the words out. "Why?" I just asked confused.

"You've been changed Faith. You were left outside our house in the forest screaming. Do you have any recollection of what happened before you were bitten?" He comforted me.

"I was in Italy." My memories were fuzzy, and muddy, my eyesight was so limited then to what it was now. "I just remember, stone walls, cloaks and then the pain." Carlisle sighed

"It was the Volturi." Alice squeaked.

"Who?" I wondered.

"I saw it. But it was too late; we already heard your screams." She said her voice laced with remorse.

"Alice, it's not your fault." Carlisle assured Alice as Jasper went to comfort her.

"I thought you were meant to see the future." I said snidely. Carlisle looked at me sternly; Alice seemed hurt by my comment. I didn't feel bad, how could I.

"Faith, Alice has been becoming increasingly prone to seeing the past and present."

"Well that's not much use is it?" I spat. "Who are the Volturi anyway?"

"The Volturi are a very strong Clan of vampires, who keep order and enforce laws, in the vampire world." Carlisle explained.

"So what did the vampire fuzz want with me?" I snapped, still lying next to two dead lions I stood up. Everyone in the room flinched I was fuming. Emmett walked towards me, cautiously. He took my hand, and put his other hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to find out, I promise."


	2. Green Eyes Don't Lie

"We'll find out I promise"

"Faith, we'll take you in, and look after you especially during you're first few months of being a new born". Esme offered.

"I don't want to stay here! I want to go home back to London, my dad is acquainted with vampires, and he can look after me" I argued.

"He's dead Faith." Edward told me. "We tried contacting him when we first found you."

"You can't know they're dead!" I screamed "They could be on holiday, my dad's always wanted to go to Morocco!"

"He wouldn't have left without you. There should be search parties."

"How would you know? We're miles from London!" I picked up a vase and was about to throw it at Edward but I hadn't judged my strength and it crushed in my hand. I couldn't help but envision that being his head. And naturally he'd read my mind.

"While you're staying, I hope you manage to control your temper around my wife and daughter."

"You got busy while I was away. Is that the beating that keeps teasing me? I didn't even know vampires could have children, who's this wife anyway?"

"Bella, she was turned a year ago; she had my Renesme while she was human."

"Half- human, half-vampire." Emmet interrupted.

"Oh, I can imagine that being rather…painful" I said with a slight smile on my face, see I was joking, turned out it was in fact rather painful, with this Renesme breaking Bella's spinal cord.

"She seems rather, well rather calm, Carlisle, don't you think?" Esme asked not taking her eyes off me "Jasper?" she asked.

"I'm not doing anything." Jasper replied.

"You should read her mind, the phrase calm before the storm has never been so appropriate." Edward said snidely

"Edward, as I'm a guest and you have always been one for hospitality, I must, ask for you to please refrain from reading my mind." I said I couldn't help but get angrier, as I spoke with more and more of a threat lacing the words.

"I'm afraid when you're this unstable I'm going to have to, for everybody's safety." He said, as he left the room with his irritating swagger.

"Send my love to Bella and Renee"

"Renesme" He growled back.

"So, how was Bella as a new born?" I asked.

"She was very tame." Carlisle began, and explained to me this gift she possessed and then carried on explaining Renesme's and I made it clear if that kid messed with my head I'd flip. I couldn't help but feel jealous, I wondered if I had a gift. Would I know by now? I was also pissed that they held Bella in such high regard; I used to be the human favourite around here. My parents were very fond of Carlisle. When we were travelling across America my mother caught influenza and I was playing chase with my dad when I twisted my ankle on a log in the forest. I was only 7 and we came across the Cullens' home. My memories where unclear but they were the most prominent times of my human life, and I don't think I could ever forget, Carlisle healing my mother and Emmet carrying me around because my ankle was too swollen. He was like my big brother; he wouldn't let me out his sight. When I was scared at night I would find him watching T.V, or talking with Jasper and they'd tell me stories. It never really bothered me that I never saw him, or any of the Cullens sleep, blink or eat. It was about a week later my mother got worse, Carlisle, said she'd contracted something much more ferocious and that he didn't know if he could heal her. I remember my dad crying and a few days later my mother dying. I always sought comfort in Emmet or Jasper, but for some reason Edward always kept his distance. My father left with my dead mother as he wanted to have her funeral in London. I refused to go; Carlisle offered that it might be healthier for me to stay with them for a while longer. I can't remember why my father agreed, he was probably too heartbroken to care. It was two weeks later my ankle fully healed when Emmett took me hiking with Jasper, as the rest had left for some reason I didn't understand then, but I soon found out was "hunting". We were climbing some trees when all of a sudden a ray of sun-light (a rare wonder, in Forks) crept between the branches and bushy leaves and hit the side of Emmett's face. I saw wonders, diamonds glistened. I was so young, I just giggled and laughed. Jasper looked worried, Emmett laughed with me, but we went home quickly. Later that night I heard shouts, and arguments, I was scared, and began to quietly cry myself to sleep. A day later, I was so curious I asked Carlisle and the family about what I'd seen; they had no option than to explain. I don't remember being scared I'd learnt to love them, unconditionally. They were my family until 8 months later my father arrived, to pick me up. He stayed the following days, and saw the same thing that I saw, but I remember him not taking it so well. Later we headed back to London, and only visited again when I was 10 years old.

Later on in the day, I tried to hold on to all of my anger, but the burning sensation came back, I found it easier to control than last time, but I was clinging onto sanity with my fingernails. Finding out the fang police have killed my father hadn't gone well and in the end resulted in more than one vase being crushed.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, as he sat next to me on the sofa.

"No." I squeaked.

"Emmett and I are trying to convince Carlisle to teach you how to hunt, today".

"How's it going?"

"Not well."

"So I guess I'm getting it delivered again. Woo fast food road kill"

"I guess so." He smiled and looked at me. "You've grown up" he said with a caring look in his eyes.

"You haven't" I smiled back, he laughed.

"So tell me about this Bella girl, go on tell me how much better she was at this."

"You're jealous"

"Imagine you were me"

"Touché" he laughed again. "She's nice, but you won't like her".

"That's a brash assumption"

"She's quiet, happy, and pretty placid,"

"Boring essentially" I replied with a smile

"And you're Out-going, reckless, and hot-headed"

"I'm not hot-headed It's all this bloody angst running through me." I sighed "Did she get to hunt?"

He sighed "Yes".

Carlisle walked in.

"Carlisle, why can't I hunt?" I asked straight away.

"We don't think it's safe for now."

"Bella could. Jasper told me."

"Thanks" Jasper said.

"Bella, encountered some humans by accident on her first hunt, but had the control to run away, we don't want to risk it again, especially with someone who doesn't have her control." He said calmly. I felt a wave wash over me, not so much of anger, but of power, my eyes stung. I stood up with Jasper to my back.

"Carlisle, I really think it would be best, to let me hunt, I need to let off some steam, and besides we can go as a group, if anyone smells a human we leave. And I've not gone hunting for Flutterer."

"Flutterer?" Jasper asked.

"The kid" I turned back.

"You're eyes." He choked. I was confused what about my eyes? I didn't have time to ask.

"Okay, you can go; we go as a group though." Carlisle said. I spun round shocked I'd gotten my way, so was Jasper.

"What about my eyes jasper?" I asked as 6 of us headed out, Me, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward. He stood and thought for a moment.

"You're eyes turned green. Like the colour they were before" I stood stunned, I had red eyes as a new-born, before I had emerald green eyes, people admired them all the time.

"I felt my eyes sting for a bit, maybe my body's rejecting the change or something" I started to panic.

"No, there's never been a case of anything of the sort, stop getting ideas." Edward interrupted

"Do you mind?" I asked "Not, scraping into conversations"

"You forget all of us can hear everything you say, and It was probably Jasper just seeing things. Now do you want to learn to hunt or not?"

"I thought this stuff just came naturally why is everyone talking about learning?" I asked

"We'll see" Emmett said giving me a slap on the back, I nearly hit him back, but before I could think apparently I had. 

"Sorry" I said, "I wasn't thinking."

"Ouch, dude, she's stronger than Bella was as a new-born" He laughed "And she was strong"

"She beat Emmett at arm-wrestling" Jasper teased, I laughed.

"Guys we've got to go"" Rosalie called

"Let's see how fast you can run" Emmet said smiling at jasper. This got me very excited. They sped off ahead of me, and I felt my calves' burn with excitement and I shot off. They did have a one up whenever I got ahead I was apparently going in the wrong direction, but I'd proved I was faster and stronger so I stuck to tailing Edward, who was indeed the fastest of the Cullens. Up ahead was a large lake.

"Faith, we're going to jump it, do not use all your strength or you'll end up too far ahead okay?" He said to me, the temptation to see how far I could jump was enormous, but the understanding that if I did it would take longer to start hunting was greater, so I did as he said. I watched him jump and tried to re-enact it, I was worried that maybe I wouldn't make it at first but once I leapt into the air with only a third of my strength, I realised I'd over judged it, and ended up about a quarter of a mile too far.

"Sorry!" I called to Edward

"Don't worry, get back here" He called back. So I did. For a moment I felt like he didn't hate me; which was nice. "We're taking you up to the mountains; there are deer, bears and lions up there"

On the way up I ran next to Rosalie, I hadn't talked to her much. We did used to get on, when I was younger. She would look after me with Emmett. I remember her saying all she wanted to be was a mum. So when my mum died she took on her role. I thought I'd try talking to her.

"Rose, what's up?" She didn't answer, so I just jumped up next to Jasper. "What's up with Rose?" quiet enough so she couldn't hear, I hoped.

"She's upset"

"Why?"

"She's upset you've been turned. She wants to stop people making what she feels is a wrong decision by becoming a vampire"

"I didn't make a decision!" I nearly shouted, but I said it angrily.

"For her that's even more upsetting." He replied.

We all travelled up the mountain in silence, and I was going to get my first taste of the hunt.

_Hi guys thanks for reading my second chapter, I understand it's all a bit chit chat and not much action but I'm sure going to try and pick up the pace a bit more in the upcoming chapters. I'm doing my best at keeping my characters in character as you would know if you've read my profile, if people read profiles, I'm new around here I wouldn't know. Either way I'm sorry if there are problems but I'm open to constructive criticism, note the constructive :D. Either way if you feel like making me smile be sure to comment :D Peace x_


	3. Liar

We all travelled up the mountain in silence, and I was going to get my first taste of the hunt.

I could hear the rustling, of the dust beneath the lion's paws as it circled me. It didn't take its eyes off me and I didn't take mine off his. I saw the glint in his eyes, hinting his readiness to pounce but I beat him to it. I grabbed his neck and he tried to snap at me but I was on top of him before he had the chance, I broke his neck and then relished the red blood that, kept me alive.

"Did you see that?" Emmet roared, "That girl's an assassin! Her first hunt not a scratch on her and she killed it in less than a second" I felt very proud of myself but I didn't raise my head from the lion, until I had drunk every last drop.

"The lion thought she was human." Edward broke.

"What do you mean Edward?" Esme asked.

"That's why it didn't run. That's what made it so easy for her to kill it." He said frozen

"He has a point Esme. The lion showed no fear" Carlisle pointed out "was the lion afraid Jasper?"

"No." He croaked. All eyes were on me. I didn't know what to think. I hadn't wondered why the lion was not frightened; after all I was the predator. "In fact, he was just as hungry."

"Guys, maybe she's just a sick hunter, hypnotized it or something, hey maybe you have a gift!" Emmett joked.

"Emmett, I think you might be on to something." Carlisle said. I went to stand next to Jasper.

"Jasper what was it you said about Faith's eyes?" Edward remembered

"They turned green." He whispered, I couldn't help but feel slightly attacked. "Like they were when she was human."

"Are you saying Faith, can turn human?" Rosalie asked, Jealousy radiated off of her.

"No, I think it's more than that." Edward said moving closer to me. "How did you make Carlisle agree to go hunting, after the entire family par jasper and Emmett, disagreed to it?" I'd never thought of it, I was shocked he had said yes, but I left it at that. I was flustered and confused.

"I don't know" I stuttered. We were inches apart now. He was reading my mind. I hated when he did that. I remembered that Jasper had said my eyes had turned green when I said the final sentence that had obviously convinced him to let me go hunting. It was almost like I could feel him nudging me in my head him poking around, I was being mentally raped. That feeling took over again, the one that I experienced with Carlisle, Edward must have felt it and stepped back.

"Edward, I don't think it's in your best interest to keep reading my mind." I hissed. My eyes felt fuzzy and my chest tightened.

"Oh my," Esme sighed

"What, what happened?" I asked worried.

"Your eyes, they turned green again." Jasper told me.

"Interesting, Edward, try to read her mind" Carlisle asked.

"I shouldn't, it's not in my best interest" he said, with all seriousness. I was so confused and started taking breaths, I didn't need to but it was a comforting habit.

"What else can you do Faith" It was a rhetorical question asked by Carlisle. "Let's head back; I need to do some research".

We all ran back, even more silently than we had going up, but Edward and Rosalie didn't take their eyes off of me.

When we got back, I sat next to Emmett watching a game, in silence. Jasper was with Alice, and Rosalie was apparently with Bella and Renesme who I still have not met. Esme was planning a new decorating project, with a house down town, and Edward and Carlisle where researching.

"I want a beer" I looked at Emmett

"Faith, why do you want a beer, all you should want is blood, and besides your 15".

"I dunno, I just really want a beer".

"You won't like it anymore,"

"fuck".

"Language Faith" I heard Carlisle yelled, from his library "We need you up here!"

I was there in a light.

"Carlisle, is it true I won't like human food and drink anymore?"

"You shouldn't, why?"

"Wanted a pint" I said in my best cockney accent.

"See Carlisle, this is what I'm telling you about Jasper saying that maybe she didn't process the change properly" Edward spoke.

"Try to read her mind Edward." Carlisle replied. Edward turns to stare at me.

"I'm beginning to get through again." He replied.

"Well can you not." I asked.

"Edward" Carlisle said hurriedly "Can you read her mind now"

"Same as it was before. I'm getting through, why?"

"Well then that must prove my theory?"

"WHAT THEORY!" I yelled. Why didn't I ever know anything? I picked up one of the ancient masks laying around and through it across the room.

"Faith, calm down." Edward said grabbing my arms. I didn't want anyone touching me.

"NO GET OFF!" I screamed and punched him in the face, he stumbled backwards and crouched over I kicked him across the room.

"Faith, please, we're only trying to help and keep everyone safe," Carlisle said trying to sound reassuring. I couldn't hurt him. So I took it out on Edward and yelled.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M GOING TO HURT SOMEONE"

"JASPER" Edward yelled, as I skulked over, with the intent to kill.

He ran up and I felt him trying to calm me.

"It's not working!" I heard Jasper say behind me.

"Yo, Faith chill." Emmett's voice was a blur. Everything was going hazy, fuzzy. Then I felt it. A heartbeat, it pounded against my chest. It hurt. I screamed. It beat again; I felt blood run through my veins. Heat filled my body. My view changed I was lower I wasn't on my two feet. I was on four. I looked down, two black paws. I turned behind me, a long black tail. I was large and strong. I pounced out of the doorway and ran to the nearest mirror. I stood their dumbfounded. I admired my new long elegant, powerful dark body. My defined muscles softly coated with black fur. I soaked myself in the nostalgic sensation of a heartbeat. I heard, footsteps behind me, I growled and spun round.

"A panther" Carlisle sighed. "She is one of them after all".

"One of what?" Emmett said not taking his eyes off of me. I tried to walk towards him but he just stepped back. I felt rejected; I wasn't normal, even for vampires.

"She's a Fallens unum"

he said walking towards me, and petted my ear; I rubbed my head against his legs and purred.

"How's she going to change back?" Emmett asked again.

"She will, when she's ready."

"Fallens unum, meaning the deceiving one, in Latin."

"You're right Jasper; there are cases similar to those of Faith. Being able to transform and manipulate others."

"What do you mean manipulate?" Rosalie seemed interested; I prowled the room, circling the sofa. Not concentrating on the conversation ensuing. I saw the chandelier glisten and wave above me, I was mesmerized, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth I pounced and my claw snapped it from the ceiling and it landed on top of me with a crash. I panicked and got tangled in the diamonds that once dripped from it so elegantly. My heart stopped beating, warmth left my body, I felt everything stiffen within me. I lay there lifeless once again.

"She's turned back". Esme whispered lifting the chandelier off of my body. "Faith what's wrong?" I didn't want to move, I'd felt my heart-beat I had felt warmth. It had tantalised me, teased me and now left me.

"Faith!" Jasper shook me.

"Get off" I pushed him away, and stood back up.

"What do you mean I can manipulate people, it didn't work upstairs with Edward?"

"You can convince people, not order people, before whilst hunting you told him that you thought it would be best for him to stop reading your mind, so his mind didn't allow him to read your mind. It's a form of hypnotism." Carlisle answered

"Oh"

"She'll be very useful Carlisle, if we get in trouble with the Volturi again" Alice piped up "And maybe convince you all to have parties more often"

"No! Does nobody realise how dangerous her gift is? She's already used it against us twice! We'll have no control!" Edward yelled

"Oh Edward, You're power isn't exactly a walk in the park either!" I said angrily, I hadn't meant to use my power; I started ranting "You know you just basically said that you're pissed off for me using my power on you to stop you using your power on me. Hypocrite."

He rolled his eyes at me. I noticed Emmett was missing I heard his footsteps above me, he was in his room. I looked at Jasper for help.

"I think it might be best for you to deal with this one yourself" He replied. Okay I gave him a weak worried smile; he gave me a reassuring one back.

I left the house later that night, by jumping out of my bedroom window and wandered the forest, bare foot. It was becoming dark. The Cullens were too wrapped up in themselves for the time being to notice my disappearance. I closed my eyes; I heard the busy streets, and faint cackles of laughter. I remembered being alive, going out to house parties, getting drunk, dancing on tables. It wasn't always great, having to drag your friend's passed out bodies from the upstairs toilet, walking in on your boyfriend with your best friend or somebody overdosing. But it was something to do, it made you feel mortal, it made you feel alive, brought you closer to everyone around you. I focused, on being human; I tried to make myself feel what I felt before, when I turned into a panther. I focused on my green eyes, tried to make my heartbeat. Nothing. I was still cold, still dead, but then I realised. I was still beautiful. I smiled; I was going to go out tonight. To town and I'm going to have fun. I laughed and danced around. Then I realised I had no money, and my eyes, were still bright red. Then I had a brainwave. I focused on the flutterer's heartbeat, and followed it. I found a cottage, I couldn't smell Edward, Just the flutterer and the other whom I presumed was Bella. I knocked on the front door, and took a step back. I heard Bella's weary slightly heavy steps walk towards the door. It opened.

"Who are you?" She asked, clocking my red eyes. She was pretty, but I thought she was a bit plain.

"I'm Faith" I smiled, cocking my head to one side, looking as much of a darling as I could.

"Oh, Edward said that…"

"Oh, don't worry about Edward we're all on the same page now" I cut her off, "Are you going to invite me in?" I smiled again; she looked startled and stepped out of my way. I skipped in and looked around maintaining my innocent demeanour. That's when I saw the flutterer. She looked about 8.

"This is Renesme?" I asked

"Umm, yeah." Bella said nervously. That's when I smelt an awful smell.

"Ugh what's that?"

"Oh, that's probably Jacob you can smell, he was here a while ago."

"Why does he smell so bad?"

"He's a were…I mean shape shifter." Someone like me I thought, but wouldn't Carlisle have told me?

"Oh, okay." I said. I needed to use my power on her to get the money and she must have been given contacts a while ago I heard Alice mentioning using them for me.

"So why are you here?" Bella asked a little more defensively and I could see why; Renesme had walked right up to me, and then grabbed my hand. I tried to yank it from her but before I could I saw images of myself in my head, and then one of me with wings like an angel. Once the images stopped I yanked my hand from her.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh Renesme don't." Bella said taking me away from me. "Sorry, her power's the opposite of Edward's" She smiled. The way she spoke of Edward made me feel a little bit sick.

"Its okay" I said, it wasn't I didn't want that kid putting anything into my head.

"So, why were you here, again?" She asked pushily this time. I concentrated and felt my power take over.

"I think it would be best for everyone if you lent me some money, clothes and contacts." I felt my eyes flash green. She looked at me strangely.

"Why would it be best for everyone?" She asked. Shit, I thought, why wasn't my power working I panicked.

"Powers don't work on my mamma" Renesme sang. What, how did the flutterer know? Get out of it I thought to myself.

"Haha, what do you mean?" I said stroking Renesme's face "I don't have a power".

"Why did your eyes flash green?" Bella asked. Fuck.

"They did? Oh no not again, Jasper said they were doing that, we're worried I haven't changed properly"

"Is that possible?"

"We don't know" I replied smiling again.

"Where did your shoes go?" Renesme asked. I looked down I was wearing a short simple black playsuit, that stopped 8inches above my knees, I had quite long legs, my feet where dirty except my glistening silver ankle bracelet that my friend had brought back from Corsica a year ago.

"I don't like wearing shoes" I replied, and I didn't I always liked being barefoot, I used to walk around the streets of London barefoot sometimes, when I could get away with it.

"Mummy, I don't want to wear shoes either." Bella just smiled at her.

"So, basically, I need to go into town, but I really can't go like this, so is it possible you could lend me some contacts, and maybe a bit of money. Edward and Carlisle are busy and told me to come introduce myself and ask you as I'm already very controlled." I smiled, years of lying was paying off.

"Oh, I think I'll go ask Edward first if that's okay with you."

"You can if you want, but him and Carlisle are in deep discussion and debate to why my eyes keep turning green, and if you don't mind I would rather you left them to it so we can fix my condition faster, I'm awfully worried" and put my scared little teenager face on.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, of course come upstairs." She picked up Renesme and led me up the stairs I just smiled.

"Here's the bathroom I'll let you clean up."

"Thanks" I smiled. I shut the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror, for the first time as a vampire other than being a panther. I was still tall, and curvy, though much more toned. I'd always been deathly pale so there wasn't much of a difference on that front, and my long jet black slightly wavy hair still clashed brilliantly with it. My eyes were bright red I opened my mouth, my teeth were normal, so I let my fangs release.

"Awesome" I whispered.

I ran the bath and just dipped my feet in a cleaned and dried them. I found a hairbrush and brushed through my hair. I left the bathroom and entered the bedroom once more. Bella was playing with Renesme under the bed's duvet.

"Thanks" I smiled, she smiled back.

"Oh, the contacts, here" She said opening a drawer "Take two or three pairs, they'll erode"

"Oh okay" They were brown. I frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" she said

"Oh nothing, you know my eyes were green, but don't worry thanks" I smiled and laughed nervously.

"Do you need any clothes?"

"This's Alice's, and not very appropriate for tonight."

"The wardrobe is there take what you want, I'll leave you some money on the table and I'll be downstairs with Renesme" She said, I smiled then followed her directions, the wardrobe was huge, Alice's doing no doubt. I looked through racks and racks of clothing. I came across a royal blue silk tunic, black skinnies and then rummaged and found some black suede stilettos. I popped in the brown contacts and gazed at myself in the mirror, if only I had my beautiful green eyes, and a blush.

I left the wardrobe and found the money where she'd said it would be. I quickly counted it I gasped $2000 that was like £1500 pounds. I smiled.

"Thanks Bella" I called as I ran out the house.

I felt the breeze hit my face and whip my hair back; I was ready to take on what Forks had to offer.

"Let's just hope I can control myself" I said laughing as I ran towards the freeway.

_Thankyou for reading my third chapter, hope you liked it... I know the story isn't perfect and Faith can be a hard heroine to like, but do review i know it may seem like effort but even if you hated the story I would just like to know your general opinion of it and I am open to any scenarios you would like me to include or anyway I could help you enjoy the story more, or if you happen to like what I'm doing so far do tell me so I can continue down this route. Thankyou once again, Happy New Year, have a good one :) X_


	4. A Taste Of The Good Stuff

"Let's just hope I can control myself" I said laughing as I ran towards the freeway.

I followed the sounds and smell of the busy part of town. The ground was wet and a little bit icy, girls in their stilettos slipping and sliding everywhere, I laughed at one girl in a mini skirt who slid right into a lamppost, she gave me a dirty look, but then gazed in wonder as I did a little twirl and still kept my balance, I liked being a vampire. I passed a few bikers who wolf whistled, I just turned and smiled. I could tell people knew I was different, like how people knew the Cullens were different. I could do what I wanted, don't have to be so street-smart anymore. I walked past a bustling building; I smelt the alcohol, the sweat and the blood. I retraced my steps, and pushed open the door.

The room was dimly lit, a few lights here and there, it wasn't a club it was a pub but a very lively one. Not like the ones full of old men playing darts like in London. I no longer needed to push past people; they just stepped out my way. I went up to the bar.

"Hello, lady" The tall, well-built bartender asked, and to my surprise he was English, had picked up a slight American twang but I could tell he was from Essex.

"Hello, Love" I said with a smile mimicking his accent.

"Haha, very funny, haven't heard an American perfect the accent yet" He laughed, one hand on the bar the other hanging on the rail above him leaning into me.

"Not American" I smiled and walked to where the seats where but didn't sit down. He followed me.

"Not from Essex though" He smiled. "I would say South-west but judging by the way you're dressed I'm going with Sloan"

"You think I'm a Sloan Ranger?" I laughed "Not far wrong, Knightsbridge"

He whistled. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this then?"

"What a pub? Or Forks"

"I don't doubt you'd go to a pub" He smiled "Forks, I mean"

"Travelling" I answered watching him clean some glasses. "I decided I was sick of cold rainy London, and so I packed my things and found myself in cold rainy Forks"

"Least there won't be a weather shock" He smiled.

"True that. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Family, my Mum's job moved her out here"

"Miss home?" I asked

"Only the Vajazzling, American girls don't seem so into it." I laughed "So what can I do you for?"

"WKD please"

"Sorry, not sold in America."

"You're joking. Are you telling me the people of Forks have not experienced the bright blue, sickly sweet fizzy wonder of WKD? Well then I'll just have to have a Vodka and Coke".

He turned around concocting the drink. I sat down and looked around, I was getting glanced at. It was terrible but there wasn't a better feeling than seeing a boy looking at you and ignoring his date.

I looked to the corner of the room, It was dim, but I could still see, a group of boys maybe 16 or 17, trust an English lad to serve anyone I laughed noting he hadn't asked me for ID, not that it would have been a problem had my little power on my side. There was one guy that stood out. He was tall about 6"2, had black jaggedly cut hair, not emo, but with a few more chops would be. He was pale, as pale as me, dressed in Black skinnies and a red shirt with the first few buttons undone giving you a cheeky view of his pecks. He saw me looking at him. I looked away quickly. Shit. Why did I do that? I was meant to be the cool mysterious one. I'm not going to be upstaged by a lanky wannabe emo. I took another quick glance. What was I saying? He wasn't a lanky wannabe emo, he was gorgeous, and you didn't need vampire vision to tell that he had one hell of a body under those clothes. If I was human I would have blushed. Which made me realise that I hadn't I killed anyone yet. I had managed to tune out their heartbeats, but of course now I mentioned it, they got louder. Then I began to smell the blood. Fuck. Why do I do this to myself? I faced forward towards bar boy who handed me my drink. Suddenly this wasn't the drink I fancied anymore.

"So what's your name? I'm Mark" he said whilst rummaging for a beer.

"I'm Faith" I said, trying to compose myself. I took a sip of the vodka and coked. It tasted revolting, I refrained from spitting it back out, and just swallowed it quickly.

"Mind if I buy you a drink, I hear British girls can out drink a small Canadian village." A deep voice said behind me. I spun round. It was the guy I was staring at. I was slightly flustered. Then I looked at his eyes. They were the most dazzling blue. Like ice, I couldn't describe it they were so bright they could light up a dark room. I quickly realised I was staring again and composed myself. Be sexy, sultry and mysterious, I repeated over and over. He sat beside me, I smelt his cologne which was nice, but I caught his natural scent which was well unimaginable; it almost was as if it was cold. Like when you poke your head in the freezer and take a breath. It was also minty but with a sudden kick of spice. It instantly hit me he wasn't your average guy.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good with the drink I've got" I said taking small quick sips of the vodka, as he sat on the stool next to me. I felt his warm breath against my ear as he leant in and whispered.

"You look like you'd rather be sipping something else" I began to panic in silence. He couldn't know, but it's not a dirty comment otherwise he would have used sucking not sipping, but I don't have a straw so sucking wouldn't have worked either. Or I thought to myself he just realised I'm not enjoying this drink and want a WKD. Oh fuck off I thought to myself. Just go along with it, but give nothing away.

"Cute". I replied. He looked slightly bemused. "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Fabian" I wasn't looking at him, but at my clenched fists. The beats were getting stronger and louder, not as fast as the flutterers however, well she was a freak of nature let's face it, why would it be weird for her to have a fucked up heartbeat? I shut my eyes and dripped onto the glass. Shit I'd gripped too hard. The glass was about to shatter in my hand. I'd managed to feel the crack before it completely broke and swung my arm to make it look like I'd nocked it over.

"Oh shit, sorry I'm so clumsy I said jumping out the way so the liquid didn't get on me.

"Wow, you're not that drunk yet are yah?" Mark laughed and cleaned it up

"Sorry"

"Don't worry; get it all the time here. Forgot to charge you though love, it was $6"

"Whatever here," Fabian threw a $10 note at Mark. I was trying to defocus myself from the situation. I was beginning to smell it all some people had such sweet blood, I felt my fangs come out and venom pour into my mouth. I felt him grab my waist. "Come on let's get out of here." He said.

The wind hit me, and so did the rain. I hadn't bothered to bring a jacket.

"Here" Fabian wrapped his around me "Not that you'll need it." He smirked. I walked closely next to him he had his arm wrapped round me tightly. I could feel his heartbeat but it was much slower and heavier than the others' I've heard. I came to the conclusion I had no idea or expertise on the matter therefor would stop judging people's heartbeats until I knew what a normal beat was. Then I realised. I was walking off with a total stranger. I stopped.

"Wow where the Fuck are we going?" I said.

"Where do you want to go?" He said with a smile on his face.

"You're joking." I said throwing his coat back at him; I walked back up the way we came.

"Hey" He said grabbing my arm; I flung him off of me.

"I'm going off with a total fucking stranger what am I doing?" I sounded slightly hysterical.

"So instead you're going to wander around a neighbourhood in the pouring rain on your own. Yeah that sounds safer to me too." I just looked at him, in astonishment.

"I'll go back to the bar."

"What and kill everyone in that bar, yeah that's also a better option"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't act coy, all the contacts and the: I'm just travelling act don't fool me." He said slyly walking closer to me. I smelt his minty smell again.

"What gave it away?" So he knew, whatever I don't care, he was right being him was safer than being on my own.

"Everything about you." He put the coat around my shoulders again. "Come on we'll go to my place". I didn't argue. I felt the contacts begin to dissolve. My throat burned.

"You're not a vampire." I choked.

"No, I'm not." He said guiding me down the road.

"I'm thirsty, how far away is the woods?"

"Animal blood? Seriously?" He laughed.

"Haven't had anything else." I sighed.

"Do you want to?"

"Carlisle said it would be easier if I never tried the good stuff, like if you don't get addicted to smoking you don't have to quit…if that makes sense"

"That's not what I asked. Who's Carlisle"

"He's looking after me."

"Oh, wait, Cullen?"

"Yeah, know him?"

"Sort of." He smiled. "So want to try?" Well, I did. And you only live once. Wait that saying no longer counted for me.

"Yeah,"

"Down here then." He'd led me to a park. We walked around and I saw a couple a boy and a girl sitting on a bench. The girl was crying into the boys shoulders. "Good" I heard him say to himself "See them, she'll feed me, he'll feed you."

"How will she feed you? You're not a vampire." I said matter-of-factly.

"No, but I'm not human" he smiled. "Don't say anything and try to control yourself, until I say you can do what you want. Okay?" I quickly put in the spare contacts.

"Yeah" I nodded. There was something about him; I thought the other day the only thing scarier than me would be a bigger one than me. There was something dangerous about him, and that excited me, a lot. He took my hand, and we strolled down until we were behind them. The boy turned around.

"Who are you?" he asked, he had light brown hair, and a freckled face.

"No one we were just a concerned couple, is everything all right?" Fabian said gently.

"Yeah it's nothing her parents just kicked her out that's all."

"Nowhere to stay?" I asked, I know he told me not to say anything but I couldn't help it.

"No, I'm on the streets too"

"Well that's terrible." I let go of Fabian and stroked the boy's shoulders and sat next to him. I looked up Fabian looked slightly confused. I smelt the boy's blood, it was intoxicated, but it would do.

"We were heading home and have a spare room, you too can spend the night there if you want" Fabian continued.

"The restaurant we wanted to go to is closed, so on the way we'll have dinner" I smiled at Fabian, he smirked.

"That's very nice of you ma'am, but don't take offence I've grown up on the streets and I've learnt not to go off with strangers."

"Oh, dear, how terrible; It's so awful when people so young experience such terrible things."

"Sure is ma'am" he smiled. Then I felt my power grow.

"It would really be a good idea if you came and stayed with us, we can keep you and your girlfriend safe, it's so dangerous on the streets, it would be in your best interest." My eyes stung.

"Of course, come on Jacklyn," He said tugging his girlfriend's arm. I placed the coat around their shoulders. I saw Fabian out the corner of my eye, he was staring at me.

"What?" I whispered, and smirked.

"Wait until we get to the end of the park, and I'll take lead from there, when I nod go for the boy, I want her terrified." He whispered. I liked the sound of this, something inside me, wanted these kids to scream. Then we reached the end of the park. Fabian led us through the bushes.

"Where are we eating?" The girl asked.

"You're not eating, we're eating, and we're eating here." He turned and smiled. "Faith" he said as he nodded. The Jacklyn yelped as Fabian grabbed her so she was facing, me as I grabbed her boyfriend. He tried to fight back, I laughed. He tried to punch me I grabbed his fist and crushed every bone. He screamed. I twisted his shoulder out of place yanking him to me and then I let him see my fangs and felt the contacts once again dissolve.

"What, what are you?" I heard Jacklyn whisper. Then I bit into his neck and she screamed, and cried.

"This night's gotten a whole lot worse, but don't worry it's not like anyone's going to miss you." Fabian cackled. She sobbed, and I heard her trying to get out of Fabian's grip. I drunk the boy, it was so much more fulfilling than anima; blood. I felt so much more complete, I could taste the alcohol and drugs in his body but it didn't matter. I drank the boy clean. I looked up and saw Fabian holding the girl was having a spasm her body jerking, as Fabian held her. I then saw his lips on the nape of her neck, a faint blue travelled from her body to his, the blue dimmed, and her body slowed until it stopped. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"She's not dead" I said, I could still here a faint heartbeat.

"No, nearly but she'll wake up, sort of"

"What are you then?"

"Demon, I live on other people's energy."

"Isn't that a psychic vampire or something?"

"No, they don't exist. We feed on the really potent emotions fear, anger, and hate. When we're done and they wake back up, well let's just say the only place left for them is the asylum. Which means we can leave her and lover boy as they are, the cops will think she did it."

"Genius" I smiled. It was beginning to get light. "Shit I need to get home."

"Okay well nice meeting you, keep the coat. See you around." He said and then walked off into the distance. I left the park in the other direction. I took off my heels and gave them to some homeless lady who looked like she had my shoe size; she didn't seem bothered that my eyes were bright red.

I climbed up a building and went by rooftop until I began to see the Forest surrounding the Cullens' home. I ran until I was by Bella's cottage. I posted the money she'd given me through the letter box. Went to the house and climbed through my window.

"Where do you think you've been?" I head Edward shout angrily from downstairs. I heard the entire Family including the flutterer and Bella storm upstairs. How the hell was I going to get out of this one?


	5. Running with the Wolves

"Where do you think you've been?" I head Edward shout angrily from downstairs. I heard the entire Family including the flutterer and Bella storm upstairs. How the hell was I going to get out of this one?

"You, lied to my wife, stole money and clothes and then went out without asking anybody!" If he was human he would have been bright red.

"I didn't steal anything! And besides I didn't spend anything and I posted the money through the letter box!"

"Faith, I don't think you realise the danger you put yourself, us and others in" Carlisle said with his calm voice though I thought I heard an undertone of frustration. "You could have lost control and killed someone."

"Well I didn't lose control" But I had killed someone.

"You did what?" Edward hissed. I concentrated,

"I think it's best for you to stay out of my head!" Good I felt the tingle, it worked.

"So you do have a power" Bella spoke.

"Yeah, sorry." I wasn't paying her any attention.

"She killed someone!" Edward said angrily.

"What? Faith, why?" Emmett looked hurt. A pang of guilt rushed through me. No point lying just tell them the truth, I took a breath and folded my arms.

"Yes, I did, I drunk him clean and I enjoyed every second of it" I said calmly.

"This is a problem." Carlisle said sympathetically.

"What did you do with the body?" Jasper asked.

"We left them," Shit I shouldn't have said that. "I mean I left him in a bush."

"Why did you say we and them?" The flutterer chimed.

"Shut up, it was an accident" I hissed.

"Do not talk to my daughter like that" Bella hissed.

"Do not talk to me like that" I snarled back.

"Faith, I swear to God!" Edward stepped forward.

"What? What are you gonna do Edward? Go to Italy? Yeah, I heard all about that, smooth" I'd clearly hit a nerve. Good. Then I saw his body tighten and he leapt at me. I was caught off guard and smacked the wall behind me. I felt very strong after just feeding, and I smashed him against the shelves. I felt Emmett and Jasper pulling us apart.

"Look, I was completely in control okay! He was a bum anyway no one's going to miss him. I won't do it again, and if you want more proof that I was in control when I was in the bar…"

"You were in a bar!" Jasper yelled.

"Dude, I can take care of myself, anyway I had managed to tune out the heart beats but when they came back I got up and left."

"That's all very well but then why did you go and kill someone?"

"I wanted to try it! Same reason you try drugs!"

"You've tried drugs!" Jasper said even louder.

"Oh, nothing serious, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Okay, the point is, she seemed to know what she was doing and you can't condemn her for being curious." Esme stepped in "But, Faith. Trust is something very important in this household and while you are under my roof you will obey my rules, and one of those rules is you must not lie or deceive others. Now I know with your gift this may prove difficult. But Carlisle and I were discussing last night ways in which we can bind your powers."

"Wait you want to get rid of my powers?"

"Only to prevent them from working on us, we understand you have been given them for a reason but for the time being we cannot trust you, especially with the way you are acting" She reminded me of my mother, when I was young and I'd done something naughty like when I ran away in the supermarket.

"If you stop me using my powers on you, I want you to stop Eddie's power working on me, and the Flutterer's." I said putting my foot down.

"This is going to be very expensive." I heard Carlisle mutter. Edward was glaring at me.

"Deal" The Flutterer chuckled. Everyone looked at her and laughed including me.

Everyone had left slightly calmer, Jasper and Alice stayed with me lecturing me about being underage and not going to pubs.

"Though Faith I must say, you're outfit is lovely, but where an earth are your shoes?"

"Oh, I gave them to this homeless lady."

"Oh, why?"

"I don't really like wearing shoes and I didn't want to free run with them on"

"What pair did you wear?"

"The black suede ones" I smiled

"Oh they were a nice choice, we should go shopping sometime." She smiled for a split second; Jasper got up and left the room. She watched him leave.

"It's nice to see how much you two still love each other." I smiled.

"We're all soul mates here." She smiled "Even little Renesme has found hers".

"Really?" I wondered.

"Oh yes a werewolf called Jacob imprinted on her, and we just need for yours to come along" She smiled then looked as if she shouldn't have said anything. Then I remembered Bella mentioning a werewolf or shape shifter.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked amused.

"Oh Bella mentioned him."

"I want to meet, these shape shifters." I smiled "They're like me, except they stink apparently" Alice burst out laughing.

"We'll see" She took hold of my hand and a more solemn look spread across her face. "I like you Faith, I get you. Esme and Edward can be so lovely but they don't understand that you're only 15. Still a teenager and for a new-born you're adjusting so well, alongside your father's death" My stomach felt hollow, I'd tried to block out my father's death, I missed him, I realised how much I loved him, and that I had acted like a spoiled brat while I lived with him. "Be a teenager, Faith. While you still can, you won't be for much longer and my goodness you definitely don't look one" light shone through her, she was most definitely my ray of sunshine.

A broken "Yeah" was all I could manage to say.

"Oh, and by the way, don't tell anyone I told you, because well they don't know yet, but you're going to be joining Forks high" She whispered.

"Really when?"

"Well they're on a break now but next week."

"Oh," I didn't know if I really wanted to go back to school, but it would be nice meeting people my age. "Alice, I'm sorry if I was out of order a while ago to you, I was just kind of lary"

"Lary?" She asked

"Angry" I smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Well I'm going down town, to get some decorations I'm planning a party" She smiled, and left the room.

I sat there for a few minutes. It was about 8am. I wanted to explore the forest.

"Jasper!" I yelled from my room.

"Yes?" he called back.

"Can we go for a run?"

"Where about?"

"The woods."

"Yeah sounds good, let me just ask Carlisle…Carlisle?"

"Of course, just keep her safe" He said from another room.

I laughed.

I opened my wardrobe and discovered Alice had stocked it, to the rim. I searched around for some trackie bottoms and a hoodie, but of course Alice would never put such things in a wardrobe.

"Jasper" I called again

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any trackies?"

"Trackies?"

"You know like, what do you call them? Like lounge around sort of trousers and running trousers."

"Oh yeah, sweat pants "He was up in two seconds, handing me some grey trackies. "Might be a bit big though"

"I'm only a bit smaller than you, and girls have wider hips anyway, should be fine" I smiled, he just smiled back, "Welll turn around!"

"Oh yeah sorry" He turned around and I changed into them I rummaged for a t-shirt and a pair of trainers which to my surprise I found.

"Tada!"

"You know you don't need those" He said pointing at my trainers.

"You're right, I hate shoes" and I popped them off.

"No I mean, you can run in anything, just fine."

"Yeah but I like maximum comfort" I smiled.

"All right, let's go." We left through the bedroom window. "Whereabouts do you want to go?"

"Wherever we end up" I smiled and burst out into a run.

"Remember, you're still faster than me, slow down" He laughed. So I did.

"Awww, can't lil Jasper keep up?" I said in my baby voice, running backwards facing him. "You're it" I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"We'll see about that." He said chasing after me. I loved the adrenalin rush, I jumped and ran up a tree, jumping from branch to branch, pretending I was a ninja. I was faster than Jasper but clearly he had had more practice in such situations. "Got yah" he said coming out of nowhere.

"Damn!" I yelled playfully. The way me and my school team usually was through sheer aggression and drive, so I was going to use those. He was up ahead running to the left, though he was on the ground, I stayed on tree top and tailed him. He ducked out of sight and was running right now, he kept appearing and disappearing, I ran past a tree that had a long piece of rope hanging from a branch, probably originally holding a tire swing. I grabbed it and tore it off. I'd have to get out of sight, I thought, get up ahead. I jumped a few branches higher I was literally jumping on the tips of trees. I was ahead of him now, I could see him, he couldn't see me, and I dropped the rope and tied it to two trees and then headed back, to resume my place behind him. "Found you" I laughed and gently lead him in the direction of the trap, we were only a few hundred metres from it now. Closer, closer and he jumped over it. I stopped. What just happened?

"Nice, anyone else would have fallen for it." He laughed stopping too.

"How did you see it?"

"I was looking for it, I know you too well." He walked closer to me. "I'm impressed however as it wasn't obvious you were leading me into a trap until you began to smile." I frowned "It wouldn't have worked anyway, with the speed I was going at it wouldn't have the strength to trip me."

"Ugh, whatever" I said walking towards him. "It." I said touching him. "Maybe this was my plan all along?" I smiled and then ran.

We ran for what seemed ages, and I didn't feel tired, when I go to Forks High I don't care what Carlisle says I'm joining the track team. I caught a whiff of something foul. Then I heard boys footsteps, they were running I spun and they came into focus, Jasper was running behind me.

"It" he tapped me. Then he seemed to have smelt the same thing. "Darn, werewolves."

"Werewolves" I whispered. I chased after the scent.

"Faith, where are you going?" Jasper shouted back. Then I saw them they jumped and turned into the most magnificent wolves. They were very large. I felt the tingling take over,

"Uh, oh"

"What? What is it?" Jasper said, now beside me.

"I think it's happening"

"What's happening?"

I didn't have time to explain, I felt my heart beat, I choked. Heat rushed through me, I felt dizzy, I realised that it was actually quite painful, you know when your hands are cold and then you start rubbing them, so that the blood flow is easier, well it felt like that. I was higher up and on all fours. I was also once again jet black, or so I thought, I turned round and the end of my tail was a big fluff of white.

"Oh dear, at least you don't smell like one" Jasper said stroking me. I heard the wolves howling, and I thought I'd try it. I was very loud and seemingly quite good at it. I tried it again.

"Hey, cut it out, I don't want the other wolves hearing or seeing you," Jasper hit me, "Oh, but I bet that's exactly what you want, isn't it?" He knew me too well, I ran off following the wolves scent. "Faith, this is exactly the reason Edward doesn't like you! " Jasper yelled. I was going to say and the reason you love me, but I couldn't speak so I just barked and ran faster. As a wolf I was now twice as fast as Jasper. I could no longer hear or smell him; he must have gone back to the house to get help. I saw the wolves standing around each other, by the looks of it there were two packs, odd, I thought. I slowed down and walked up to them. They all broke apart and faced me. There were two girls and quite a lot of boys, I wonder how that worked. I heard a few growls. I figured they were like dogs, and with the whole submissive and dominance thing. I just circled them; there was a red one who's smell I remembered from Bella's cottage, Jacob. There was a smaller one that was pure white with black eyes, a black nose and very fluffy ears, like an arctic wolf. One of the girls was grey and the other a dark chocolate. There was another small one with a sandy blonde/gold fur. I realised Jacob had disappeared. But then I saw a boy walk from behind some trees, he was quite good-looking. Which reminded me of Fabian, Jesus don't think about that now, I mentally kicked myself.

"Who are you?" Jacob said "Change, to your human form." He was cute, acting all macho. I laughed, which came out as a grunt. More of them were changing back, naked? I didn't turn naked last time. Let's hope I don't this time. The truth of the matter was I didn't know how to turn back. I stretched my back and laid down, not in a submissive way, in an aloof way. "Hello? Change back or we'll have to make you" How was I meant to say I couldn't? Ugh if any of them got near me I would rip them apart.

"And what is that smell? She smells like a vampire?" one of the boys said. Well at least they'd gotten that far, geez werewolves were dumb. Did I want them knowing I was a vampire? No it was more fun like this.

"Maybe it's not a shapeshifter?" another boy offered.

"Dude have you ever seen a normal wolf that big?"

"Her tail is so fluffy!" the boy who was the white wolf said.

"If you are a not a real wolf stand back up" The one who thought I wasn't a shape shifter said. I stood up.

"Then turn back!" Jacob was becoming impatient and so was I.

"Maybe it's not American, like foreign or something." A shorter boy offered.

"How would she have understood you?" Jacob turned back.

"I dunno let me ask, I have a way with the ladies" He swaggered forward, I tried not to laugh. "Are you, American, sit down, stay standing up if you're not."

"This is ridiculous" Jacob said resting his head against a tree, I stayed standing up. "Okay, so it's not American but it can understand you" Wow werewolves were really dumb.

"It's Australian!" The Arctic boy said.

"Maybe Kiwi?"

"English?" Jacob offered. I barked. "You're English?" I barked again. "Are you going to change back? I don't make threats and not mean it" I just stood there this was difficult. "Leah, Jilly you know what to do" Jacob said. They ran for me. I got up and rammed straight into them, being much stronger than them they both flew back. A growl rumbled from within me, I bared my fangs. They did the same, and the grey one, who was fast, ran back and swiped at me, I dodged and swiped back, and then jumped on her. I don't make idle threats I said if one of them got near me I would rip them apart. She whimpered beneath me as I bit into her neck. The blood, poured from her, it tasted different but I drank anyway.

"What the fuck is she doing?" One of the boys yelled, and then I saw one change and ram me off of the wolf. I hit the tree and felt myself change back. I stood up quickly, my body adjusting to the change.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jacob yelled. "You're not a shifter"

"You lot really do have double digit IQs don't you" I smiled, licking the blood from my teeth; she was already healing, damn. I looked round the chocolate wolf had passed out, I'd probably hit her without realising. "You're Jacob, am I right?" I circled him still smiling.

"How does she change still fully clothed?" I heard a tall boy ask.

"Yeah, I'm Jacob how'd you know?" Awww, he's getting defensive, how cute.

"Bella, talks about you, and Renesme" He flinched, oh soft spot, nice.

"How do you know them, who are you?" I could hear Carlisle, Bella and Jasper close by, well that was my fun over.

"Jake!" Bella called.

"Bella?" He called back; she jumped from one of the trees and hugged him. She took a look at Leah who had transformed back, but was still lying on the floor with her neck torn, it looked worse than it was.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Bella asked Jacob.

"It looks worse than it is" I said.

"You!" she turned round to look at me, "Did you do all this?" She glared at me.

"Yeah, I did, in defence may I add, this idiot here got them to attack me" I said pointing at Jacob.

"You wouldn't turn" He yelled.

"I didn't know how! That's only the second time I've done it" I shouted back.

"Bella, what and who is she?" Jacob asked.

"Faith, apparently and old family friend, to be honest she's been nothing but hell since she got here, new born and a nightmare, with really, really pain in the ass powers"

"To be honest Bella you just sound jealous." I said looking at my nails

"Powers? What else can she do?"

"I can make you do whatever I want" I smiled sweetly.

"She tried using it on me, but of course it didn't work"

"Well you were gullible enough to give me what I wanted anyway, and that my dear speaks volumes"

"What?" Jacob looked confused.

"She can control people, through speech" Carlisle said, he was tending to Leah. "Faith's right it looks worse than it is she's already healing."

"Nice people do nice things for other people" She said back.

"Well let's face it we're not really people are we." I said folding my arms, she just stood there mouth wide open.

"Did you hear that?" she said to Jacob

"Hey don't imply Bella's not a person,"

"Oh don't be in denial I'm not either"

"I'm not even sure you were a person when you had a beating heart" Bella scoffed.

"You're getting better at banter, we should do this more often" I said impressed.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle I didn't realise the wolves would be here, and I definitely didn't think she would do something like this." Jasper said apologetically.

"I think we've learnt to expect the unexpected from Faith" Bella hissed.

"Not the unexpected, just what a crazy hormonal teenager would do" I heard Edward say behind me, great. "What is it you want, Faith?" He said from behind me. "All this attention seeking, rebelling, what is it?" Well that put me on the spot.

"Just want to have fun"

"And attention" Bella murmured walking past me to embrace Edward. I swivelled to face her.

"See there you are doing the whole jealous thing again?"

"Why would Bella be jealous of you?" Edward looked at me with distaste.

"New girl on the block, don't worry its normal. Oh and I have a cooler gift"

"Faith every gift is something to be treasured, none are greater or 'cooler' than others" Carlisle said.

"I think we all better get home Jacob, Sam I am awfully sorry, we'll keep more of an eye on her, she's going through a difficult time. " Carlisle said

"It's fine" An older man, Sam I assumed said. "Dealing with teenage girls is something we've had to do before" he said looking at Leah.

"Yeah, sorry" I said. Everyone seemed to be slightly stunned that I'd apologized, I just ignored them and walked, not run, walked all the way home with Jasper in silence which took hours, and it was dark when we got back.

Later that night Alice came up to my room,

"Hey Faith, guess what Carlisle and Esme think that you should go to school, and busy yourself, you know calm you down a bit" She plonked beside me. "I was right".

"Really? Do they trust me?"

"Faith, you're not evil, just badly behaved, you're not dumb, you're just a bit too smart for your own good" She smiled and gave me a hug. I laughed.

"When's school?"

"I was wrong about it being next week, it starts tomorrow, and Emmett is your driver, See ya" she smiled and left.

Well I guess me and Emmett were going to have to patch things up, and well tomorrow, let's just say is going to be interesting.

_Thanks for reading! Team Bella or Team Faith? Hmmmm :D x_


	6. Forks High

Well I guess me and Emmett were going to have to patch things up, and well tomorrow, let's just say is going to be interesting.  
That night I had to plan my outfit, pack my bag, listen to several lectures about social conduct and what to do in an emergency, find out what lessons I was doing and another lecture about how to behave during sports. From what I gathered from Edward's threats was that I could not let anyone know I was a vampire, I could not use my gift on anyone, I could not show off or draw unnecessary attention to myself and I definitely most certainly could not kill anyone. The only one I think I will struggle with is probably the penultimate one. I would try though.  
Planning my outfit proved difficult, what sort of impression did I want to make? I've always had a thing for corsets and bodices. I found a deep red satin corset that wasn't too revealing or sexy and lets face it, underwear as outerwear was in. I wore some black skinnies and found some patent leather heels, and I wore a cardigan for good measure. I didn't bother to take a bag in the end and just stuck a pen and pencil in my jean pockets.  
"Where's your bag?" Edward asked  
"Oh I've got a pen and pencil in my pocket" I smiled; he just sighed and mumbled something about me wearing underwear on show for my first day.  
"Ready for your first day" Jasper said slapping me on the back.  
"Don't patronize me," I said slightly embarrassed.  
I heard the car honk, and left the family on the doorstep wishing myself luck, I was actually expecting Carlisle to get out the camera and take the "First day of school" photo.  
I got into Emmet's Land rover with him in the driver's seat. He didn't say anything, and started up the car. I sat in silence thinking of how I should phrase the question I wanted to ask, with a slight frown I opened my mouth.  
"What's wrong?" Yes. That's all I managed to come up with. He didn't look at me, he kept his eyes on the road, the same frown that had crossed my face had passed itself to him. After a few seconds he replied  
"With what?" that's what he took so long to think of?  
"Why weren't you talking to me?" I replied with a little more haste.  
"We're talking now," he said casually with a hint of "I'm still pissed at you" in his voice  
"Because I'm forcing you to, ever since I changed into a panther you've been giving me dirty looks and avoiding me!"  
"I have not been giving you dirty looks!" he said defensively  
"Okay, but you have been avoiding me" he stayed silent and chewed his lower lip. We stopped at a red light, there was lots of traffic and I could tell he wasn't going to answer, "Stop it!" I shouted.  
"Stop what?" he said getting mad, and slightly surprised.  
"Trying to avoid the question! Just fucking tell me what 's wrong, so we can deal with it," I stared at him in exasperation but he wasn't looking at me and he just scoffed then sighed.  
"You think everything gets solved by just talking it through don't you? You've always been like that, if you can convince others you think that you can change how they feel, but you can't! Even when you were little, and someone upset you, most kids would sulk or cry. I remember you went along and fucking organised a family meeting." He was becoming hysterical, and that scared me. "You brought all of us to the table because you thought that Edward was being mean to you and Rosalie, you had a fucking intelligent debate about it, and won! You were seven! No wonder you've got this fucking power" It was then I realised he had pulled over, he was leaning over the steering wheel, I knew that if he could he would cry. I felt wet on my cheek and somehow I was. He looked up. "I am so sorry" he choked and pulled me into him. I continued to sob and buried my head into his shoulder. "I don't know how you're doing it but please stop crying. Faith, I'm so sorry about what happened to you. Something like this should never have happened to my baby sister" He held me tighter. "The reason, the reason I acted the way I did, with the panther thing and when you killed someone is because, I knew you when you were so little, and seeing that now, that you're not a little girl, or human anymore…" He didn't finish. I lifted my head up.  
"Did we solve it?" I asked laughing weakly.  
He just smiled softly. We travelled the rest of the way in silence, but not in the same silence as before, in a happy, understanding silence. We finally arrived at the school.  
"You're a bit late, but don't worry" He smiled "Good luck, if anything goes wrong, or you think it's about to, call me or just run-"  
"Out of the class?" I said as less of a question and more of an understanding  
"Yes, out of the class" He smiled "Now go," I smiled and shut the door behind me. I looked around at the parking lot which was completely void of people, just full of cars. I walked towards the frontdoor and went to the reception. An older woman looked up, she didn't look helpful, just annoyed.  
"Yes?" she asked peering through her glasses.  
"I'm Faith W..." I didn't finish my last name, what was I meant to say Woods or Cullen?  
"Miss Faith Woods Cullen?" the woman asked, well that was that answered.  
"Yes, Faith Woods Cullen" I sighed, it was nice of Carlisle to keep my last name as my middle, he was considerate like that.  
"You're late" She said irritably. I just smiled. "Here's your time table, you're in English now, that's room 23, up the stairwell, and the door says 23."  
"Cool," I said taking the paper.  
Once I got up stairs I saw a few boys lingering in the hallway, one wolf whistled.  
"Excuse me; you wouldn't know where English is would you?" I asked sweetly. They seemed slightly surprised, probably the accent.  
"English girl looking for English, oh the irony!" The small dorky one said.  
"That's not Irony," I corrected, slightly agitated.  
"Meow," another one hissed. The dorky one was scrawny with glasses and bad skin, matte brown hair and I noticed one arm muscle was considerably bigger than the other. I laughed inside. The blonde tanned boy answered.  
"Ignore them, I'll take you there." He smiled nervously. He was tall, taller than Fabian, who I realised I should stop thinking about. However this guy was cute – rather than dangerously sexy- with long golden hair and very tanned skin, which was contradicting in it's self. There's no sun in Forks?  
"How are you so tanned?" I asked, still perplexed.  
"Not from around here," he grinned, which only showed of his very white teeth and dimples. I was ready to wrap him up and eat him for dinner - no pun intended. In short; he is utterly adorable.  
"I see, so, are you going to tell me where you're from, or is that to remain a mystery?"  
"Well, if you sit with me at lunch today, maybe I'll tell you," This sentence would have been much sexier if he wasn't so darn nervous. I would be nice to him. After all, Que sera sera.  
"It's a date," I said before walking into the classroom.  
They were in the middle of a lecture.  
"And who might you be?" The balding teacher asked.  
"Faith Cullen."  
"Oh, yes Miss Cullen, please take a seat," he ushered me to the only empty seat in the room, at the front in the middle, brilliant.  
"We started 'Old man and the sea' last semester and we are just discussing the book, have you read it?"  
"Yes" I answered, somewhat disinterested.  
"And what did you think of the novel?"  
"Incredibly boring" I answered honestly, and it was, the most tedious books I've ever read. The teacher looking slightly taken aback asked;  
"Please explain?"  
"Personally I feel the book was pointless of Hemingway to write, and just as pointless for anyone to read, unless they wish to be mind-numbingly bored senseless." The class was already giggling, "I think every student in this class will agree with me when I say; nothing happens. Even when it does, it doesn't. It's not even about the character going through an emotional journey, Santiago has been through it all before, he just happens to be a little older and a little more senile, it's honestly in the records of the most dull books I have ever had the displeasure to read - just before 'The Great Gatsby' - that's another book where nothing happens." I finished my rant with the class giggling and whispering and the teacher looking horrified.  
"Umm, well it truly is a shame you feel that way, I personally think both of those books are classics and should be given a chance."  
"I think the new girl's right, Sir," A girl behind me called. "Could we not do something more interesting?"  
"And what would you suggest? Harry Potter? I don't think so," He replied with arrogance.  
"What about Oscar Wilde?" I offered. "He's witty, satirical and well interesting. It is quite literally a homosexual man writing fairy tales"  
"That sounds good," another boy offered, the class nodded in agreement.  
"NO! I have chosen this book and we will read this book!" He shouted and went bright red, and gave me a glare ready to break glass.  
So he handed me a text book and a copy of 'The old man and the sea', and I listened to him yapp on for an hour and twenty minutes.

After English I had maths which I could not make head or tail of. Finally the lunch bell rang. My math teacher gave me my locker key, and directed me towards it. Locker 103 was slightly banged up and had a dent right in the middle. I'd sort that out. I opened it and punched the dent back into place, wasn't perfect, but definitely looked better. Then I realised what I'd just done, I looked round to see if anyone had seen me. The hall was pretty vacant, and I wasn't getting funny looks, phew. I placed the books I'd been given in the locker and went to the lunch hall. It was pretty full, I scoped around for the blonde boy who I realised I didn't know the name of. Then I saw the jet black hair. I froze, Fabian. This was not what I had planned for today. I turned away and found tanned boy, he was sitting with a bunch of friends, and I held my head high and walked over.

"Umm, hi" he said looking up.

"Hey" I smiled "May I" I asked if I could sit next opposite him next to one of his friends.

"Oh yeah sure" He was with a different group than before.

"I never got your names" I said not only referring to him.

"I'm Caleb" he smiled "This is Taylor" He said pointing to a very good-looking boy with dark coffee coloured skin. "Elliot, and Kyle" He said gesturing the two boys at the end of the table I smiled and greeted them.

"What's your name?" Taylor asked he had a very deep soothing voice.

"Oh of course, sorry, Faith Cullen" I smiled.

"Wow, Cullen?" Elliot with his brown curly hair asked.

"Yeah"

"Like, Rosalie Cullen?" Strawberry blonde Kyle asked.

"Yes, like Rosalie Cullen" I said, I tried to keep agitation out of my voice.

"Looks, run in that family" Elliot laughed

"Dude, they're adopted" Caleb hit him "Sorry about him" he blushed

"No, don't worry" I remembered my dad. I wondered if he was really dead, I wasn't going to think about that now.

"So, why haven't we seen you around before then?" Kyle asked.

"Just adopted"

"Oh, from London, England" It annoyed me when people said that,

"I know where London is" he looked embarrassed "yeah, London"

"So tell us about the 'Cullens' I remember my sister telling me about them a few years ago" Elliot mused

"What do you want to know?"

"Why do none of you eat?" He said noting I'd not yet touched my food; I took a big bite out of the sandwich.  
"We do, but you know, they're a bit picky about what food they eat, especially Edward he's just a bit of a brat"

"Ahhh, but you're different?"

"For now" I smiled. "Hey, do any of you know anything about that guy over there" I said nodding towards Fabian who was surrounded by a group of boys, neither of them eating or talking.

"He and his brothers started last semester," Kyle said chewing on a piece of bread.

"Fucking pain in the asses if you ask me" Taylor spoke.

"Why?"

"All the fucking girls drape themselves over them especially him" He said pointing to the boy next to Fabian.

"But don't get us wrong they're all just as bad" Caleb was eating an apple.

"I hear some girl killed herself after one of them was done with her" Elliot whispered

"I heard another girl went to the loony bin" Kyle said not taking his eyes off of them.

"Why do you ask, you thinking of going for one of them? Don't they're trouble" Caleb instructed.

"No, I just met one of them in the bar down town you know didn't know he went here"

"You go to bars?" Elliot asked "You know that's illegal"

"So?" I replied not caring.

"Dude stop being such a pussy" Kyle laughed.

"What have you got next?" Caleb asked. I looked at my time table.

"P.E" I said

"Same" Kyle offered to high-five me, I left him hanging as I was looking over to Fabian's table, he turned his head caught my eye, raised his time table letting me know, he'd be joining me and Kyle for sports.

_Thank you, Nikita Atkinson for being my wonderful 'Editor-in Chief' this chapter; I think everyone will appreciate the much improved quality of English. This was a difficult chapter for me to write, and I'm still not sure whether I'm happy with it or not. Nether the less here it is and I hope you enjoyed it, as always reviews would be lovely __ x_


	7. Handstands and Headkicks

"Same" Kyle offered to high-five me, I left him hanging as I was looking over to Fabian's table, he turned his head caught my eye, raised his time table letting me know, he'd be joining me and Kyle for sports.  
*****

I hadn't brought any sports clothes, the coach handed me an outfit rescued from lost and found. The girls in the room watched me curiously. Teenage girls were like pack animals; they followed strict hierarchy, were never on their own, and were of course feral. I unlaced my corset, looking one girl straight in the eye as she sneered. I was happy I had decided to wear a strapless bra today after debate whether I should wear one at all. I placed the t-shirt above my head and wiggled into it then put on my shorts and shoes. I left my phone and clothes on the top rail, hoping they'd be left untouched.

Sadly today's lesson wasn't track or athletics but instead gymnastics. The gym was set up similar to circuit training groups of kids doing different things on each mat. Kyle ran up next to me and dragged me towards the mat he was working on with another girl.

"Time to warm up" He laughed. After the star jumps and leg stretches we were instructed to start doing some press-ups. I looked around to see where Fabian was at, he was two matts ahead climbing ropes. I wasn't going to lie he made me nervous. I watched as he wrapped himself around the rope, pulling himself up, muscles tensing. He made it look easy, I quickly realised I was chewing at my lip when my fangs pricked out. I popped them back in and with great struggle looked away and concentrated on my press-ups.

"Wow Faith, really going for them there" Kyle laughed. I'd realised that I should probably start panting and pretend to work up a sweat.

"Can we stop soon?" The girl moaned

"Not until the whistle blows, do some lady press-ups if you have to" Kyle said slightly strained still doing press-ups at an unimpressive pace, even for a human.

We moved to the next mat and were asked to perfect our handstands. Now growing up I'd always been a cartwheel girl not a handstand girl I would always become too exuberant and flip right over onto my back which I had learnt to manoeuvre into bridge. Either way I wasn't looking forward to this regardless if I was meant to have 'special abilities'. I couldn't help to glance up to see where Fabian was, I felt pathetic but the urge was over-powering. He was sitting on the side holding another girl's feet down as she struggled with sit-ups. I felt a pang of jealousy, they were laughing and smiling; playfully he would hold her hands and pull her closer to him. I just stood there watching, he pulled her closer another time. I watched him lean in by her ear and whisper.

"Tonight my place?" I regretted being able to hear so well.

"Faith" Kyle pointed to the mat "do you want me to catch your feet?"

"Yeah sure whatever" I sighed

"I won't let you fall" He walked in front of me. I swung down placing my hands on the ground and kicked my feet in the air, as I did so, I heard the girl Fabian was with giggle and playfully slap him.

"Aghh!" Kyle yelped

"Oh my god!" The girl screamed. I smelt blood. I'd swung too hard. Holy shit I smell Blood! I held my breath, and fought an unbearable urge. I did what Emmett said and sprinted out of the room, in the most 'human' pace I could handle. Usain Bolt sort of speed admittedly, but hey he was human.

I didn't know where to go except the parking lot. I fell to the ground by a convertible bmw which looked like it'd been in a few bad crashes. My face by the ground I tried to take a few deep breaths and calm my mind. I felt my hand brush the hard ground, and then smell of the tarmac and mint. Mint? I looked up.

"You okay?" Fabian gave me a weird look. I would've blushed. I scrambled into a sitting position as he squatted beside me. "I said you okay?" His eyes pierced right through me, it wasn't comfortable.

"Yeah fine" I sort of whispered and looked at the ground. I hated him right now, his stupid superior smile, his stupid flirting with stupid human girls. I looked back up and gave him evils.

"You might want to you know, go." He said standing up and beginning to walk away.

"Why?" I cursed myself, could I sound anymore stupid. He smirked and swivelled round.

"Seriously? Do you need a list of reasons" He yanked me off the ground. I couldn't help but feel hurt. "Look I couldn't care less if you killed that kid, so I'm not gonna lecture you about that, but you could be a little fucking more discreet." He brushed his raven hair out of his eyes.

"ME DISCREET!" I screamed. I was referring to his shameless flirting with sit-up girl. I shut my mouth as quick as possible. He looked slightly confused. Then the smirk he adorned so well stretched across his face.

"Please, elaborate." He crossed his arms and leant closer to me. I was chewing on the inside of my mouth. I just bared my fangs and hissed. He burst out laughing. "Adorable, really." He turned his back on me. "If you're referring to Michaela…"

"Who's Michaela" I snapped. He turned around raising an eyebrow, ignored my interruption and carried on.

"You're welcome to join us tonight, my brother's having a birthday party. He's turning 18, again."

"How old is he really?" I asked

"We're as old as time." He said in a blasé manner.

"Oh I don't think they make cards that go up to that age."

"That's what I said" he smiled. "Anyway, it's at mine starts at 9pm finishes; well we'll have to see".

"And where do you live exactly" I was trying to not sound eager.

"I'll pick you up" He headed back to the building. I was leaning against the banged up car. "Oh and Faith, stop leaning on my car." When he was out of sight I kicked it for good measure making a dent just as big as the others. Maybe he didn't get into car crashes, just pissed off several vampires.

I heard footsteps and people calling my name, oh great a search party. I shot off and ran to the hospital.

*****

"Faith?" Carlisle looked bewildered

"Hey Carlisle, have a bit of a problem" I smiled weakly. He sighed. "I may have kicked someone in the face."

"Why would you kick someone in the face" He looked concerned

"It was an accident, we were doing handstands, something put me off and I kinda kicked Kyle in the face. And there was blood everywhere, so I just ran as fast as I could."

"As fast as you could?" he looked even more concerned

"Humanly could" He relaxed a little bit.

"Right go back to school, go into the locker room and act upset"

"What why?"

"They'll probably bring him here" He was right they couldn't see me here.

"Okay, sorry."

"Don't worry Faith. Just hurry." He returned to his work.

Once I got back to school I hid in the empty locker room, I kicked off my shoes and sat on the ground. I heard the girls begin to pour in. They gave me funny looks and whispered about what had happened.

"Is Kyle okay?" I asked the girl closest to me. She looked a bit shocked but her face softened.

"He's been taken to the hospital, just looks like a broken nose." She had a southern accent.

"Damn" I whispered.

"Don't worry like my mama always says, could've been worse." She smiled. I glared at her. She clearly didn't know how worse it could have been.

"I'm Marley" She said undressing.

"Faith" I said back.

_Sorry for taking months to update but I've been incredibly busy. I'm planning to carry on now the summer is upon us. I haven't really proof-read this one so excuse any mistakes. Hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter. :D Love you guys x_


End file.
